Star Wars: Heroes on Both Sides
by zombie-hunt
Summary: SHIELD has now entered the Clone Wars. New allies are formed, a new evil has been reborn of HYDRA and bonds are formed between the Jedi and The Avengers.
1. A New War Has Begun

**Hey guys! I've been thinking a lot lately, I have lost interested in The Chronicles of Anya lately and I have no desire to write anymore to the story. There is a reason why I have lost interest. It's because have no more to write about and I just simply lost interest in writing the story. I did have more sequels to the story, but those have been discontinued as well. So I will not continue The Chronicles of Anya. I will try to finish it as much as I can, but I can't promise that because I have a job now and I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I'm a full time employee so I won't be updating as much as I used to. However here is the first chapter of my Avengers and Star Wars the Clone Wars crossover. **

**I watched Captain America The Winter Solider and I've been catching up with The Clone Wars as well and it struck me an idea. So I'm posting up the first chapter of the series and this will be an actually series that I will try to update as much as I can even on my days off. I will always have a notebook so I'm writing every day even on my lunch breaks. Also if anyone has ideas and suggestions for me to improve the story more, please don't hesitate to PM me at all. I'm open to suggestions, but I will not allow to be bullied about how I write and I won't change how I write about characters and the plot of the story as well. So please be kind to one another and we'll get along just fine.**

**So here's some what of the plot. SHIELD has banded together a couple of years after HYDRA has compromised SHIELD from the inside, now that Maria Hill is the Director of SHIELD and fulfilling Fury's last command. To protect the people of the Clone Wars and become allies to the Republic or more like the Jedi Order. There's more coming, but I'm still working on it and watching the Clone Wars movie again so I'm getting all the right lines right. **

**Also I've been thinking about the cast list and yes it's in animation form from the series because I like it and it was improving before it went off air. So here it is.**

**Anakin Skywalker - Matt Lanter**

**Ahsoka Tano - Ashley Eckstein**

**Obi-wan Kenobi - James Arnold Taylor**

**Captain Rex and additional Clone voices - Dee Bradly Baker**

**Tom Kane - Admiral Yularen**

**Count Dooku - Corey Burton**

**Asajj Ventress - Nika Futterman**

**Mace Windu - Terrence C. Carson**

**Padme Amidala - Catherine Taber**

**C-3PO - Anthony Daniels**

**Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Ian Abercrombie**

**General Greivous - Matthew Wood**

**So that's the Clone Wars cast and now here's the Avengers cast**

**Tony Stark/Iron Man - Robert Downy Jr.**

**Thor - Chris Hemsworth**

**Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk - Mark Ruffalo**

**Steve Rogers/Captain America - Chris Evans**

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Scarlett Johansson**

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Jeremy Renner**

**Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Aaron Taylor-Johnson**

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Elizabeth Olsen**

**Director Maria Hill - Cobie Smulders**

**Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Sebastian Stan**

**Sam Wilson/Falcon - Anthony Mackie **

**Sharon Carter/Agent 13 - Emily VanCamp**

**Loki - Tom Hiddleston**

**Frank Castle/The Punisher - Norman Reedus**

**Keira Castle/Gunslinger - TBA**

**Amora The Enchantress - TBA**

**Skruge the Executioner - TBA**

**So that's the cast of the Avengers and also I did put Norman Reedus as Frank Castle and I'm just thinking on how great he would be and plus he was the voice of Frank Castle/The Punisher in a new animation of the Avengers and I thought he did a good job so I went with my gut. So I hope you guys like the first chapter and I'm opened to suggestions and reviews so don't be afraid, but I won't allow bullying. I'm just making that clear is all. So onto the story and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 1: A New War Has Begun

Director Hill was standing on the bridge aboard the newly advanced Helicarrier; Fury has been working on a project for years. He's been keeping it to himself for years, so why now? Why not tell us before he was killed? Why wait? Why wait after we defeated Thanos? Director Hill sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She knew the risks of being director of SHIELD, she knew that this job would be tiring and being in charge of the Avengers is more tiring. They've all been through hell and back, they've defeated HYDRA once again and they agency fell to the ground and everyone disappeared along with Fury. A few years later, we were all called back because Thanos has threatened to destroy Earth although HYRDA was behind all of it. We managed to have five new heroes to join the Avengers. Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Frank Castle aka The Punisher and his daughter Keira Castle aka Gunslinger. Five new members to the Avengers team was brought together along with new allies. The Guardians of the Galaxy had become new allies to SHIELD along with Asgard Thor and the Three Warriors along with Loki and The Enchantress and her companion Skruge the Executioner have joined SHIELD as well. The loyalty of SHIELD agents have returned to bring peace amongst the people of different parts of the galaxy. Nick Fury knew we would be doing this, bring peace and help the innocent and save as many lives as possible. Director Maria Hill knows what she has to do and she was trained for this.

"You wanted to see us Director?" Hill turned around and saw Frank Castle and his daughter Keira trailing behind him. It surprised us all that he had a daughter. She had long brunette hair that went down above her waist, her hair was parted half way, and she had long bangs on the left side of her face and has many layers. She has honey nut hazel eyes, her tan sand skin glowed under the lights and she has a figure of a fit teenager. She was wearing a white tube top that showed off her toned tummy, she's wearing a black jacket with green stripes on the front and the long sleeves and the jacket was cut off just inches below her white tube top. She's wearing black skinny pants that are being held up by a blue belt and wearing black converse. Frank Castle was wearing all black and wearing a trench coat with his signature on the back of the Punisher skull. His brown locks have grown for quite some time just past his jaw line, you could tell he was aging and growing tired. His skin has gotten a little paler and almost lost that tan sand color like his daughter. It's a sign of growing old and tired. His blue eyes were losing color and becoming a dull blue color, you could tell by the wrinkles he has on his face and forehead that he was growing tired, but still looks fit as ever and ready to kill.

Yes, Director Hill was most pleased with the Castle family not many of the Avengers like the Castle family because they are the reason why Nick Fury is dead. They believed they killed Fury with their reckless act, but only to be following orders from Fury himself to take on a mission that would change their lives forever especially Castle's daughter. Fury had ordered them to be close to Thanos and gain information that they could use against Thanos, but in order to do that they would have to betray the Avengers. Once the truth was set free everyone understood their mission well almost everyone.

"Hello Frank, Keira." They both nodded hello and Director Hill turned away from them and looked at one of the screens. "Barton has talked to me into an idea that I think I should go by you both." Frank raised an eyebrow at Hill and crossed his arms across his toned chest.

"And what idea is that?" Hill glanced at Frank and then at his daughter. Keira has her arms cross under her breast and gave an interesting glance at her father. He returned one too.

"An idea for Keira to have her own team." Frank was now interested in this idea even though he's not ready for his little girl to go out into war, but he's willingly to let Keira make her own decision. He does still have that gut wrench feeling that he doesn't want his daughter out of his sight and wants to protect her twenty four seven. However, he knows that she's growing up, but not in the way he wanted her too, but out of everything they have been through they still manage to have a father and daughter relationship. "She gets to pick the agents and a few members of the Avengers have already volunteered to be a part of her team." Keira cursed silently under her breath and bit her lip. Frank glanced at her and looked back at Hill.

"Bucky's one of them?" Keira looked at her father was a shock face like she thought the idea Barton had given her was going to be shut down, but ultimately she was wrong. Hill nodded. "Romanoff?" Hill nodded. "Barton?" Hill nodded. "Wanda?" Hill nodded once again. Frank sighed and nodded. "Then I think it's a great idea for Keira to have her own team. She's been trained by me, Bucky, Barton and Romanoff, she's also been studying with Wanda with her abilities and has been learning some tactics from you Director. I think she's more capable of handling a team of her own." Keira couldn't believe her ears, her dad was agreeing with this idea. She's excited yes, but she's also deathly afraid of failing and getting the people she loves hurt or worse killed. She still hasn't forgotten what happened with Thanos and how she got her abilities. All that she remembers is green lighting coming out of her fingertips and then nothing.

"Keira." Hill's voice snapped her out of her own dark thoughts and looked at Hill. She raises her eyebrows at her and asked her a question again. "Are you ready to have your own team?" Keira hesitated to answer Hill's question. Was she ready to have her own team? Was she ready to lead? Can she make a different? Keira sighed and glanced at her father and back at Hill waiting for her to answer.

"Thank you Director Hill for giving me an opportunity that I would gladly accept." Hill smiled and bowed her head. Keira looked at her father and he was smiling for the first time in a long time. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he gave a kiss on the top of her head. He was so proud of his daughter his heart couldn't bare it. Her mother would be so proud of her although she would kill him for letting their own daughter go onto a battlefield. However, she would be proud of their daughter.

"Director Hill," She turned around and saw one of the agents at the computers look at her. "We're coming out of hyperspace." Hill nodded and looked back at Frank and Keira.

"Get the team ready, I want two strike teams armed and ready and head to Christophsis." Frank and Keira stood at attention and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Hill nodded.

"Good, Frank you're with Cap.' Frank nodded and Hill looked at Keira. "Bucky's with Keira." She nodded and Hill nodded as well. "I know we're going on foreign land and I know we weren't prepared for any of this. However, Fury thought we need to help out in the universe and help out in this war now known as the Clone Wars. We will be allies to the Republic, but we will still have our independence. I know we've been a little uneasy since HYDRA has compromised SHIELD three years ago. Even I know I'm unease about SHIELD being together again, but Fury thought we need to join this war and protect the innocent and that's what we intend to do. We still have some rouge HYDRA agents out and about and he believed that we could stop them. I believe that and I know you do too." Every agent was listening to Director Hill's words of courage and belief. Every agent now feels confident in being in SHIELD again. The beginning of trust was about to begin.

"Director, we have Christophsis in sight." Hill nodded.

"Get the strike teams ready. I want those teams to launch in 30." The agent nodded and went back to his command. Hill looked at Frank and Keira once again.

"Get ready, we're about to enter the Clone Wars."


	2. War Has Started

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating quickly. I just resigned my job and now I have a little more time, but I will also be purging my room and getting rid of some clothes and stuff that i don't need. However, I will try to update as much as I can. Also I have not given up on my other stories as well, I'm working on them as fast as I can. Trust me I am just a lot of stuff has happened so quickly and I will be moving in July and that's a busy month for me and my family. So that month I won't be updating as much because my entire family on my mom and my father's side of the family are coming to Columbia for my dad's chain of command. So July will be busy for me and I will be moving July 22 so I will be on the road as well for maybe about two weeks I think. I'm not sure though, but once I have it all figured out, I will update I promise. **

**So last chapter was just the beginning were SHIELD is now going to be entering the clone wars and be allies with the Republic and the Jedi. Mostly the Jedi because one of the Avengers has the powers of the Force, but do you know who? Hmmmmm that is the question. So for this story is going on the story line from the movie and leading on to seasons. That's right, is gonna go through all of the seasons of Star Wars the Clone Wars including season 6 the lost missions! So yay! **

**So basically it's the same cast from Star Wars the Clone Wars and The Avengers Cast. However, I have no idea who I'm going to be casting as Kiera Castle or the others yet, I'm still working on that, but I will update the cast list as soon as I found out who I want to cast. **

**So without further ado, here is the second chapter of Star Wars the Clone Wars Heroes on Both Sides!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: War Has Started

In the city of Coruscant Chancellor Palpatine, Mace Windu are having a meeting with Jabba the Hutt via hologram about his son being kidnapped. From what they could gather Jabba's son was kidnapped by a band of pirates. He has requested the Jedi to help his kidnapped son.

_"The mighty Jabba wishes for the help of the Jedi to look for his lost son, if you accept, inform him on any information you can." _As the Jedi are listening to the cry for help from Jabba, Chancellor Palpatine answers immediately.

"We have to help Jabba, we have no other choice," said the Chancellor. Mace Windu thinks about it for a moment knowing something isn't right about the situation. The hologram of Jabba the Hutt disappeared and leaves the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine alone.

"Mmmm, I don't like it, especially helping that criminal scum. This is a dark day for the Republic." Said Windu with much great concern in his voice. The Chancellor nods and sighs.

"I agree my friend, but what choice do we have? The Hutts control the outer rim and we'll need their space lanes in order to move our troops."

"There is more to this kidnapping then it seems." Windu warns the Chancellor, but doesn't seem to listen to the facts.

"Then you must send as many Jedi as you can." Windu shakes his head.

"Impossible Chancellor, the droid General Grievous has our forces spread thin. The only Jedi we can spare are Skywalker and Kenobi. They just captured the planet Christophsis." Chancellor ears perked up when he mentioned Skywalker and knew Anakin has great potential power in the Force. He's always has.

"Then contact them immediately."

Meanwhile in the Republic Space Station, Admiral Yularen was talking to one of the clone officers about the updates on the planet Christophsis. They had lost all communications with Skywalker and Kenobi and told the officer to try to get it back up. He nods and walks away to his station. Admiral Yularen went to the hologram of Master Yoda and Windu.

_"We need to made contact with General Kenobi." _said Windu.

"We have been unable to reach him. It could be a solar storm or they are rebooting their communication system. I'm sure the blackout is temporally." Admiral Yularen said with a calm tone, but it was Master Yoda who entered the conversation.

_"A messenger we are sending with important orders for General Kenobi." _Windu nodded and spoke again.

_"See to it that she gets there as fast as possible." _Admiral Yularen nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes sir, as soon as we load relief supplies." Master Yoda spoke once again with concern in his calm voice.

_"No time there is, immediately the messenger must go." _Admiral Yularen sighed and nodded.

"I understand sir; I will personally take an unloaded ship to drop her off and return to pick up my reinforcements." The hologram disappeared as a clone officer runs up to Admiral Yularen with an alarmed look.

"Sir, there is an unknown ship coming out of hyperspace." His facial expression became alerted and walked towards the viewing platform. As he watches an unknown ship comes out of hyperspace, he notices that it was different from the rest of the Republic fleets. The ship looked like an aircraft carrier ship that looked like it could carry itself in water also. Admiral Yularen narrowed his eyes and saw aircraft planes that he doesn't recognize and it wasn't one of theirs. The technology was different from theirs and it was at the level of their advance of technology, maybe even more. He noticed that the aircraft was approaching them at a slow pace and then it stopped. The clone officer looked at Admiral Yularen and pointed at the ship. "Sir, the unknown ship has stopped." He nodded and spoke out of silence.

"Yes I can see, the question is, are they friendly's?" Another clone officer yelled out for Admiral Yularen.

"Sir, they are trying to make contact with us." Yularen turned around and nodded and walked over towards the holotable.

"Put it through, we need to know who they are and what they are." The clone officer nodded.

"Yes sir." He pressed a couple of buttons and yelled back to Yularen. "Incoming transmission." He nodded and looked up at the incoming hologram. The hologram was of a woman who looked like she's in her late 20s, her brown hair was pinned up in a bun, she was wearing a tight black grayish cat suit with a gray eagle insignia on her left chest and was wearing a black trench coat. She had her arms folded behind her back and her posture straight with professionalism.

_"Greetings Admiral Yularen, I see you are need in reinforcements?" _He nodded and spoke.

"Indeed I am, but I would like to know who you are."

_"Of course, my apologizes, my name is Maria Hill. I'm Director of a government organization called SHIELD." _

"And what does "SHIELD" stand for?"

_"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."_

"And what is it that your organization do Director Hill?"

_"We investigate any supernatural and abnormal cases and anything that's threatening our government." _

"That brings us to the next question, where are you from?"

_ "We are from another galaxy and a planet called Earth. We recently finished our war not too long ago, but our former leader has been preparing for this for a very long time. One of our greatest cities was under attacked by an army of droids. Reports were being brought in saying that another invasion is amongst us. Once we investigated we knew something wasn't right. The advance technology was far beyond of what we have ever seen."_

"But you were certain your former leader has seen them before, hasn't he?" He saw Director Hill lower her eyes and gave a nod.

_"He was given a vision by a Jedi named Qui-gon contacted him through his dreams and gave him visions of what the future holds for both our worlds."_

"Is there any way we can talk to him? I'm sure the Jedi would like to hear what kind of visions he was getting." Director Hill lowered her head and sighed in sadness.

_"I'm sorry to say that won't be possible."_

"Why is that Director?" Admiral Yularen notices Director Hill's eyes became a little shiny like fresh tears we unshed.

_"He was killed during our last war with an enemy called Thanos. He was an enemy of Asgard managed to have defeated the Avengers. However, we had two undercover agents to get close with Thanos and get any information we could use against him. What we found out from that information was that Thanos was going to use a Asgard weapon called the Gauntlet of Infinity. A very powerful weapon giving Thanos ultimate power to rule an entire world including ours. We managed to confront him, but Thanos managed to use our two undercover agents as hostages. He knew all along that our agents were undercover and working for us and used them as bait. We were able to rescue them, but we lost two of our own that day." _The admiral was getting more interested in Director Hill's story of their own war. It seems to him Thanos thought he could rule the world, but his plans were uncovered by one of their own, but backfired. Their own agents were used as hostages to bring in the Avengers. In the line of fire, they lost their former leader and someone else as well.

"Your leader was killed in action, wasn't he?" Director Hill lowered her head,

_"He sacrificed himself to save one of our own along with another good agents who protected our own as well. Both men were great leaders and proud fathers." _

"They both have families." She nodded.

_"Yes their families are back at home taking care our main base back in New York and Washington headquarters. They are currently fighting off some of our own villains like our oldest enemy called HYDRA, but I rather get into all of that later when we meet face to face in person." _Admiral Yularen nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, I'm sending a transport with a messenger to deliver an important message to General Skywalker and General Kenobi." Director Hill nodded.

_"I have three Helicarrier ships awaiting orders to land on Christophsis." _The admiral nodded.

"Very well then, the transport will be leaving shortly."

_"Thank you Admiral Yularen." _He nodded and the hologram disappeared. He looked over at the clone officer and motioned for him.

"Officer prepare the transport and contact Director Hill when ready." The clone officer nodded and gave a salute.

"Yes sir." The officer walked away from the admiral, Yularen walked towards the bridge's windows and looked out towards the view of the three large Helicarrier ships awaiting forwards to move to Christophsis. They want to be allies with the Republic and with the Jedi. Admiral Yularen thoughts invaded him with questions of his own. How did their former leader of SHIELD getting visions of a former Jedi Master? How did he prepare for this upcoming war? Most of all, how did he know about the clone war? Who was this former leader and why did he sacrificed his own life to save another? "Admiral." Yularen turned around and saw the clone officer coming towards him. "Your transport is ready and the messenger has arrived." He nodded.

"Contact the Director, we are moving out."


	3. War on Christophsis

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little longer then I expected, but this is were the fun begins! So the war worked its way to the planet of Christophsis, the crystal planet. Anakin and Obi-wan and their forces are on the planet trying to defend it before the Separatist taking over the planet and make it their own. Their communications are down and they need fresh supplies and reinforcements. **

**So that's part of the summery and yes this is going through the movie plot line and will go through season one. I'm very excited because I've been having scenes going through my head and what I want to do with all of the characters including my own and I'm getting so pumped up for it that I can't contain it! Yay fist pump! **

**Anyway, so I give you chapter 3 and then chapter 4 is where we finally get to see Ahsoka and more of the Avengers and SHEILD and something Obi-wan senses in Keira Castle, but what could it be? Hmmmmmmmmm you'll have to find out in the next two chapters. All will be revealed my young viewers, all will be revealed. Smiles evilly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 3: War on Christophsis

Towers are crumbling down to its grave, gunfire echoing in the distance and yelling from clone troopers giving out orders to each other. Heavy footsteps running on the cold ground and wounded troopers are getting medical attention. R2-D2 wheels away from the upcoming marching droids as Anakin Skywalker runs towards the battlefield and sees what is happening.

"There back!" He yelled as Obi-wan Kenobi runs to catch up with Anakin. He give an irritated look and sighs.

"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Anakin gave an annoyed look at his old master.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back!" Obi-wan sighed and looked towards his commander of 212th battalion Cody and the captain of the 501st Rex were running up to see the droids coming back with a counter attack.

"Alright men, second wave incoming!" Anakin looked towards Captain Rex and gave him his orders.

"Rex, you and your men follow me!" Captain Rex nodded and motioned his men to follow Anakin. Obi-wan looked towards Commander Cody and gave him orders as well.

"Cody battle positions!" He nodded and run forward to yell to his men and gave him orders. The battle droids marched forward in battle formations and fired at the clones. Heavy canons started taking out a group of droids. However, the droid army is taking out more clone troopers leaving more dead then wounded. Clone troopers take cover from the rubble of the buildings and shooting down the droids, but it's still not enough. R2 wheels over to the heavy canons where it's being guarded by a clone trooper and wheeled right next to him. The droid army has more numbers then the clone army and in desperate need of reinforcements.

Meanwhile outside of the planet, fighter ships are being shot down from the skies by droid fighters. Even air support is in need of reinforcements as well. One of the fighter ship is dodging three droid fighters and needs backup.

"Agh, I need some backup over here!" He dodges one of the droid fighters shooting at him and makes a sharp left around the enemy cruiser.

_"Sorry Hiccup I'm dealing with my own problems right now!" _As clone pilot Hiccup dodges droid fighters trying to shoot him down. He maneuvers around the other fighters and dodges every shot the droid fighters around him.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!" Hiccup keeps dodging the droid fighters on his tail, but still able to catch up with him. He lets out a frustration groan and continues to fight off the droids. "Is there anyone out there!?" He yelled over his com as the droids catch up with him.

_"Shadow squad leader 7, this Agent 13 what is your position." _Hiccup looked around, but doesn't see any fighters coming to his aid.

"I'm on the south side of the enemy cruiser." He takes a sharp left to out flank the droids, but only to know what his moves are. He puts full speed trying to lose the enemy on his tail, but only to keep following him and trying to shoot him down. The more frustrated he is the more droids he's going to have on his tail. He now has five droid fighters on his tail. He may be a good pilot, but he's not that good. Hiccup may not have enough time to hold them off, but he certainly will try.

_"Copy that sending back, stand by." _

"I don't think that's an option anymore." Hiccup says sarcastically as he puts his fighter full speed.

_"What's your name trooper?" _He sighs and some reason he knew his death was coming to an end soon.

"Hiccup ma'am."

_"Well Hiccup I'm going to do what I can to help. Oh and by the way, you might want to duck." _Hiccup raised his eyebrows under his helmet and asked why.

"What?"

_"DUCK!" _He looked up and saw a black fighter ship coming towards him and let out a starling yell and went downwards to avoid getting shot down. The black fighter ship shot down the five droids and flies by the destruction of the droid fighters. Hiccup sighs in relief and laid his head against his head rest.

"Thank you ma'am. I will say this; I thought I was a goner for a moment." He heard chuckling on the other side of the com.

_"You can thank me later Hiccup. Now back to business. We're going to need an escort if we are to land our reinforcements." _

"Copy that ma'am." Hiccup shot down some fighters and was flying right next to the black fight ship. "If you don't mind me asking ma'am, but who are you exactly?"

_"All will be explain once we land on Christophsis, but you have to trust me." _Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but be ready. We have incoming droids."

While reinforcements arrive, on the ground of city of Christophsis Obi-wan and his battalion are defending the city with all of their forces, but the droid army is too strong. Obi-wan is deflecting blaster bolts trying to defend his troopers. As the droid army is getting closer, Commander Cody looks over at the Obi-wan.

"Skywalker should have attacked by now!" Obi-wan looks over at his commander as he keeps deflects blaster bolts.

"Don't worry he knows the plan." He says as he's deflecting blaster bolts and Commander Cody shooting down the droids. While Obi-wan and his battalion keeps the droids occupied, Anakin and his men are waiting for the right position to ambush the droids. Anakin and his men watch as the droid army passes their position.

"What's our plan of attack sir?" Captain Rex asks and Anakin glances at Rex and smirks.

"Follow me." With that Anakin did a front flip and landed on one of the spider like tanks and started to deflect the attacks of the spider tank. Rex and his men used their jet packs and landed on the ground next to the spider tank. They started shooting it down and weakening the spider tank. While Anakin and his men are taking care of the spider tanks, Obi-wan motioned his men to move forward.

"Come on men!" Obi-wan and Commander Cody ran forward, one of the men stood up and looked at his comrades and yelled.

"Here heard him, let's go!" As he spoke he was immediately shot down by a head shot by one of the droids. However, the men still ran forwards and were shooting down the droids even though the men were falling to their deaths. They reached the front lines of the droid army and attacked them with full force. Obi-wan sliced down droids while the men are shooting down the droids. Commander Cody hit the droid with his blaster, did a back spinning kick to another droid behind him and did a back fist with his blaster in his hands to a droid. He started shooting the droids again and two of his troopers ran up to him and started shooting beside him. Obi-wan was slicing down and deflecting shots from the droids. However, it's not enough. Commander Cody ran up to him along with the two troopers following him.

"We can't hold them much longer! We need reinforcements!" Obi-wan looked at his commander and nodded.

"We lost our communication with the Resolute! We just have to make do what we have!" Commander Cody sighed, but nodded anyway. His men were falling like flies and he didn't know what to do. They were almost out of rations, ammo and medical supplies. They need a miracle and fast.

"I don't know how long we can hold out!" With that Commander Cody heard the engine roaring in the skies of Christophsis. He looked up and saw one of their own flying up above them and saw three black star fighter ships shooting down the droid army. Commander Cody looked behind him and saw his men cheering and saying 'reinforcements have arrived' and waving their blasters in the air. He looked over at Obi-wan and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks help has arrived!" Obi-wan nodded.

"It looks that way. However, this is an unknown ally of ours."

"Whoever they are, it looks like they don't like the clankers either."

"That may be, but keep your guard up." Commander Cody nodded and started shooting at the droids again. Obi-wan continued to look up at the black star fighter ships. It looked like they need to land so they could get their reinforcements. Two of the black ships landed on one of the crystal buildings, the third one landed behind them. They heard the ramp being lowered over the loud blaster noise and men screaming at each other. Obi-wan saw men and women coming out of the plane in groups, they are wearing black cat like body suits with dark grey bands on the arms and thighs of their suits and on the right side of the chest was a dark grey eagle insignia. They moved forward and started shooting down the droids and Obi-wan saw that they are friendly's. He heard a woman's voice giving orders to her team and narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Bucky, Nat I want you go to the right flank, see if you can scatter them." She looked at two people, the man had on a black outfit and his left arm was metal and had long brown hair and the woman had a black cat suit, she was wearing these black gauntlet on each of her wrists, she was wearing a belt with a red hour glass as her belt buckle and she was wearing two thigh belts that were holstering two guns. The both nodded and ran towards the right and started shooting the droids. "Barton, go to one of the towers, I need a bird's eye view." A man with dirty blonde hair wearing a black and dark purple cat like suit with no sleeves on his arms, he was wearing black arm bands on both of his biceps, he was wearing black combat boots, on his back he has a holder for his arrows and he had his black bow in his hands. He nodded at the woman and ran towards a building that was right on top of the droid army. "Wanda I want you to go and help out with the combat medic and take care of the wounded. If they are critically wounded send them back to the Helicarrier for immediate evac." The woman has long black hair, she was wearing a red jacket that went down to her waist, she was wearing a black dress that went above her knees, she was wearing knee high black ripped socks and short heeled boots and wearing black arm warmers that were covering her forearms. She was wearing a long necklace with a very strange charm and a short necklace with a circle medallion of a star and in the middle of the star was a ruby stone that above her cleavage. She nodded and ran up towards Obi-wan and Commander Cody. Obi-wan saw her eyes; they were an aqua blue just like his. 'Their beautiful' Commander Cody thought in his head.

"Where's your combat medic?" Commander Cody shook his head realizing the woman is talking to him and cleared his throat.

"Back towards the heavy canons! There are tents set up there not hard to miss! The medic's name is Kix! He's wearing blue and white armor if you're wondering! He's a member of the 501st battalion!" The woman nodded and stuck her hand out towards Commander Cody.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff!"

"Commander Cody ma'am!" Wanda nodded.

"Thank you commander!" She back away from him and started to run towards the heavy canons. Cody never met a more beautiful woman in his life in the GAR. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head and looked at General Kenobi waiting for orders. However, Obi-wan looked at the woman walking up towards him and Cody. She stopped right in front of them and got a good look at her. She didn't look no older then eighteen, she was wearing a white tube top that showed off her toned tummy, she was wearing a black jacket with green stripes on the front and the long sleeves and the jacket was cut off just inches below her tube top. She's wearing black pants that are being held up by a blue belt and wearing black shoes. Her hair was long the color brunette, she has long bangs on the left side of her face and she has hazel eyes like honey.

"And who might you be?"

"Gunslinger, sir." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Interesting, code name I believe?" She nodded.

"Agent Keira Castle." She stuck out her hand and Obi-wan happily shook her hand.

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Heard you needed reinforcements." He nodded.

"Yes, our causalities are spiking and we don't know how much longer we can hold out. I'm afraid we might lose the city if you didn't come in time."

"Well consider this our little welcome party." Keira gave Obi-wan a smile and he chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll get into introductions later, right now we need to defeat this droid army before they can take the city." She nodded.

"Agreed, we have bird eye's view and two on the right flank taking out Destroyers."

"What about you?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I like to be on the front lines of danger." She smirked and walked passed them and took out two black firearms and started shooting at the droids. Obi-wan and Commander Cody watched Keira in awe and now understanding why she is called Gunslinger.

"I believe we are on the same page." Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and ran towards Keira and started to slice down droids. Commander Cody whistled and shook his head.

"This is going to be interesting." And with that he ran towards them and did what he does best. Taking down clankers.


End file.
